Je suis Dame Voldevie
by Airog
Summary: En cour de sa vie, les gens lui avaient donnés beaucoup de nom, Celle-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Vous-Savez-Qui, Dame des Ténèbres. Mais avant d'être connu comme la plus grande menace du monde, elle n'était qu'une petite fille vivant avec ses parents aimants, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour tout change et fut consumée par les ténèbres. Naruko dark / Fem Harry ; négligée / Yuri
1. Prologue : Le jour où tout a changé

**Je ne possède aucun personnage dans « Naruto » et « Harry Potter ».**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque » **

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Sortilège

§ Fourchelang §

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Prologue : ****Le jour où tout a changé**

**~ Juillet 1938 / Londres, Orphelinat Wool ~**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose de l'école de sorcier et de sorcière de Poudlard, se tenait actuellement devant un orphelinat, appelé Orphelinat Wool.

Alors que normalement, il reste à Poudlard afin d'organiser le planning pour l'année à venir. Aujourd'hui, il a été choisi parmi les professeurs pour annoncer à un enfant qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'elle a été choisi pour étudier à l'école de Poudlard. Dumbledore n'était pas contre l'idée, il aimait voir les enfants et leur annoncer la nouvelle. La plupart étaient enthousiasmes de découvrir qu'ils avaient des pouvoir magique comme dans les comptes de fées. Mais certains, notamment les parents étaient réticents, d'envoyer leurs enfants dans un lieu totalement inconnue avec des personnes et des monstres qui venaient des légendes, surtout les religieux.

Ce n'était pas facile de les convaincre, heureusement la plupart acceptait cette nouvelle réalité et laisser leurs enfants exploiter leurs pouvoirs magiques. Ceux qui refusaient, devaient avoir leurs souvenir effacer de la rencontre et l'enfant avait sa magie sceller. Cette partie attrista Dumbledore, car les enfants ne connaitront jamais leurs talents surnaturels et le monde magique qui s'offre à eux.

Cependant, cette fois-ci l'enfant était différents des autres, car elle ne devrait pas être dans un orphelina, encore moins chez les moldus ou ne jamais exister.

Naruko Gaunt.

La famille Gaunt était connue comme les descendants fière et fanatique de Salazar Serpentard. Cependant, ils étaient aussi connus pour leur instabilité et violence dû à leur habitude de se marier avec leurs propres cousins. Mais même s'ils faisaient partis des 28 familles à Sang-Pur, les Gaunt avaient l'habitude de dépenser leur argent pour la grandeur, sans faire attention à leur dépense, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien.

Il y a une dizaine d'année, ils ne restaient que trois membres survivants, vivant dans la pauvreté, Elvis Marvolo Gaunt et ses deux enfants Morfin et Merope. Ils habitaient dans une petite cabane à l'extérieur de Little Hangleton, un petit village du nord de l'Angleterre. Il n'y avait pas de quatrième membre… officiellement.

Marvolo et son fils avaient été arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban après avoir attaqués ouvertement un Auror, qui venait pour les interrogés. Le père avait été libéré six mois plus tard et est mort chez lui quelques jours plus tard, de mort inconnue. Le fils fut libéré trois ans après et vécu seul dans la cabane, même aujourd'hui. Vu l'âge de l'enfant, aucun des deux hommes n'auraient pu être le père, car Marvolo était mort un an avant sa conception et Morfin était encore à Azkaban.

Ce qui laisser seulement Merope pour être la mère de l'enfant. La jeune femme avait disparue au moment où son père et son frère avaient été emprisonnés et personne ne savait où elle était partie.

Mais cela laisser une question… pourquoi sa fille est dans un orphelina ?

« J'avoue que j'étais surprise quand j'ai reçu votre lettre, M. Dumbledore. Cela fait des années que Naruko est ici, elle n'a jamais reçu une seule visite. » Déclara la matrone en conduisant Dumbledore en haut des escaliers.

Ils avancent dans le couloir. « Il y a eu des incidents avec les autres enfants… des choses déplaisantes ! » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton nerveux, avant d'arriver en face d'une chambre, cependant Dumbledore fronça les sourcilles quand il voit des feuilles sur le sol où est écrit des insultes raciales comme {Peau Jaune}, {Monstre} ou {Amie des Nazis}.

« Il semble que les autres enfants ne soient pas innocents. » Fait remarquer Dumbledore. Même s'il vit la plupart du temps dans le monde de magique, cela ne l'empêche pas de se renseigner sur le monde des moldus et surtout de la pré-guerre qui s'annonce.

La femme regarde les lettres. « Le plus souvent, ils viennent de parents victimes du Troisième Reich, surtout les Juifs. Ne les en voulait pas, ils sont tristes de la perte de leurs familles. Ils essayent de trouver un moyen pour adoucir leurs chagrins contre les Allemands et leurs partisans. »

Le professeur de métamorphose secoua la tête de tristesse. Il pouvait comprendre la raison, mais cela ne justifier pas de son prendre à un enfant qui n'avait rien avoir. « Est-ce qu'en moins, vous leurs demandez d'arrêter ? »

La matrone reste silencieuse pendants quelques instant avant de frapper à la porte. « Naruko tu as un visiteur. »

**~ Quelques instants avant / A l'intérieur de la chambre ~**

Naruko est une jeune fille de 11 ans, se tenait en face de la vitre de sa chambre, regardant les autres enfants jouer à l'extérieur avec une expression vide sur son visage.

Elle est un peu plus grande que les filles de son âge avec de la graisse de bébé qui arrondi son visage, la peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux blonds en forme de couette qui tombe jusqu'à ses épaules et des yeux bleus. Elle porte une robe beige qui tombe jusqu'à ses genoux avec des motif de fleur, des collants blancs et des chaussures Boni rouge.

Naruko détestée sa vie, littéralement…

Depuis qu'elle est à l'orphelinat, elle fut persécutée par les autres enfants à cause de son nom et de son apparence. Les adultes ne faisaient rien pour les arrêter, estimant qu'une _Aryenne Japonaise_ ne valais pas leur temps et ne le mérité pas.

Elle fut souvent victimes d'insulte, d'agression ou de vol et quand elle est allée se plaindre aux responsables, ils la traitaient de menteuse ou l'ignoraient. Cela a insisté les enfants à devenir encore plus violant envers elle. Après tout, si les adultes ne les punissaient pas, ce qu'ils faisaient étés bien.

Naruko a alors décidé de faire payer aux enfants elle-même, ainsi que les adultes qui refuser de l'aider, en utilisant la magie, comme déplacer des objets pour frapper ceux qui sont méchant avec elle ou commander aux animaux de les attaquer. Certains adultes soupçonnaient que c'était elle, mais n'avait aucune preuve pour l'incriminer.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas été toujours ainsi. Durant ses six premières années de sa vie, elle avait vécu dans le bonheur avec un père, et une mère aimante. Ils vivaient dans une grande maison, pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Sa mère lui cuisinait de bon plat au point qu'elle avait l'impression que son ventre aller exploser à force de trop manger. Son père lui offrait plein de cadeau qu'elle n'avait plus de place dans sa chambre. Quand elle faisait un cauchemar, sa mère la réconforté. Quand elle s'ennuyait, son père la divertissait avec la magie.

Elle vivait dans l'amour absolu et souhaité de ça restait toujours ainsi.

Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas le cas…

Quelques jours après son sixième anniversaire, sa mère lui avait avoué que son père était sons un envoutement par un philtre d'amour, bien avant leur mariage. A l'origine, elle voulait cesser de lui en donner avant la naissance de leur fille, mais elle avait décidé d'attendre plus longtemps. Cela avait évidemment choqué Naruko, car l'amour que son père avait pour elle n'était pas réelle, mais sa mère lui avait rassuré qu'avec le temps, il l'aimait vraiment et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il resterait pour élever leur fille.

Bien qu'inquiète, Naruko avait accepté les mots de sa mère et croyais qu'il lui pardonnera, car c'était une chose que son père lui avait appris à faire et que c'était bien.

Quand l'effet du philtre d'amour avait dissipé, ce n'était pas le bonheur ou la colère qui était sur son visage, mais celui d'un homme qui c'était réveillé d'un cauchemar. Il les regardait comme s'il avait commis un acte horrible avant de disparaitre.

C'est à partir de se jour que son monde fut brisé.

Naruko et sa mère avaient été dévastés, mais leurs chagrins avaient à peine commencé. Sa mère fut accusée d'envoutement illégale, et mariage forcé par le Ministère de la Magie, après que son père avait expliqué la raison de son divorce, et tous leurs biens avaient été saisi, depuis que tout avait été achetés par son père.

Elles avaient été forcées de vivre dans le monde des moldus, d'habiter dans un petit appartement d'une chambre en mauvais état et avoir à peine de quoi se nourrir. Pour Naruko qui n'avait vécue que dans le luxe, c'était très dure et elle tombé souvent malade, mais tant qu'elle avait sa mère, elle était heureuse.

Pendant plusieurs mois, sa mère travaillait comme femme de ménage dans un hôtel moldu à Londres, Naruko l'accompagnait toujours lorsqu'elle allait au travail, après s'être habitué à sa nouvelle condition de vie. Mais la disparition soudaine de son père, avait brisée mentalement sa mère, diminuant de jour en jour sa santé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus quitter son appartement.

Naruko prit soin de sa mère, essayant de la réconforter, mais rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne pouver aider sa mère, qui ne se levait même plus du lit, elle s'était simplement couché et pleuré sans cesse. Naruko était blessée de la voir ainsi et se sentait impuissante de la voir mourir lentement, sans pouvoir rien faire. Finalement, après deux semaines, elle était morte, laissant Naruko seul au monde. Elle a été chassée de l'appartement par le propriétaire, la forçant à vivre dans la rue, sans pouvoir enterrée sa mère dans un cimetière.

Les deux années suivantes, Naruko avait survécu par tous les moyens nécessaires, que ce soit en volant de la nourriture ou en fouillant dans les ordures. Elle avait été souvent victime d'agression par les vendeurs ou des bandits Au début, elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais le temps passé dans la rue l'avait fait grandir physiquement et mentalement. Amélioré ses techniques de vol en devenant plus discrète et plus rusée, volant même des gens riches. Même si elle n'avait jamais appris à utiliser la magie avant, elle avait découvert qu'elle était une bonne autodidacte et utiliser sa magie de manière imaginatif. Grâce à ça, elle a pu neutraliser les adultes qui essayaient de l'attaquer.

Cependant un jour, elle s'était retrouvée en conflit entre deux bangs et blessé. La police l'avait trouvé et emmenés à l'hôpital pour la soigner. Après quelques questions, ils l'avaient emmené à l'Orphelinat Wool. En début, personne ne faisait attention à elle, mais plus le conflit devenait tendu entre l'Angleterre et l'Allemagne, plus les gens à l'orphelina devenaient violant envers elle à cause de son nom japonais ou son apparence que les Nazis la considéré comme une Aryenne et l'idolâtrer. Mais en tant qu'elle déteste cet endroit, c'est mieux que de vivre dehors.

Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les enfants ou les adultes qu'elle en veut vraiment, mais la personne qui lui a tout prix et rendu sa vie misérable.

Son _père_.

C'est à cause de lui qu'elle n'a plus de maison, plus un lit chaud et plus de bonne nourriture. Il a bon avoir été manipulé par sa mère, il n'avait pas le droit de tout prendre et les obligés de vire dans la misère. C'est à cause de lui que sa mère est morte de chagrin. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle a se prénom et ainsi que cette apparence. La seule raison pour laquelle elle a le nom de sa mère, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas dit celui de son _père_ à la police, malheureusement elle n'avait pas pensé à inventer un prénom à ce moment.

Elle n'éprouvait que de la pure haine et de la rage, un désir de vengeance, un désir de sang…

Un désire de tuer.

Naruko arrête ses pensées quand elle entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. « Naruko tu as un visiteur. »

La jeune Gaunt tourne la tête en lever un sourcille quand elle voit un veuille homme rentre dans sa chambre, alors que la matrone reste dans le couloir.

« Comment vas-tu Naruko ? » Dumbledore salué.

En regardant l'apparence de la jeune fille, il pouvait facilement dire qu'elle n'a obtenu aucun trait de sa famille Gaunt. Physiquement, elle est un mélange d'asiatique et d'européenne, lui donne l'image d'un adorable petit ange, si ce n'est ses yeux qui montres la tristesse, la colère et la solitude.

Il était sur le point d'allumer la lumière quand Naruko parle.

« Non. » Cela avait surprit un peu le professeur sorcier de la voix soudaine de l'enfant, mais décide de faire comme elle dit avant de s'assoir sur le lit.

« Vous êtes le docteur, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Naruko, ne quittant pas Dumbledore des yeux.

« Non, je suis professeur. » Corrigea Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

« Je ne te crois pas. Elle veut qu'on m'examine, ils pensent que je suis… différente. » Répliqua Naruko.

« Ils ont peut-être raison. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Je ne suis pas folle ! » Dit Naruko d'une voix plus forte.

« Poudlard n'est pas une maison pour les fous. Poudlard est une école, une école de magie. » Dit Dumbledore. Cela attira l'attention de Naruko.

« Vous être un sorcier ! » Dit-elle, surprenant un peu le professeur de métamorphose, ne s'attendais à ce que l'enfant connaisse le monde des sorciers et sorcières, mais compte tenu du fait que sa mère est une sorcière, il devait si attendre.

« Tu sais donc ce que je suis et qu'est-ce que c'est que Poudlard ? » Naruko acquiesce.

« J'ai vécu dans le monde des sorciers avec ma mère jusqu'à mes six ans. C'est l'école la plus connu au monde. Tout le monde en Angleterre la connaît. » Dumbledore hocha la tête. Bien que cela lui poser une autre question. Pourquoi elle est dans le monde moldu au lieu d'être dans celui des sorciers ?

« Ou est ta mère ? »

Naruko baissa la tête avant de murmurer tristement. « Elle est morte. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Merci… » Dit Naruko. La plupart insulté sa mère en croyant qu'elle est une allemande ou une japonaise, même si Naruko disait le contraire. Ces personnes restaient très longtemps dans l'hôpital après avoir étaient mordus mystérieusement par des serpents.

Cependant la prochaine question du professeur n'aller pas plaire à Naruko. « Et ton père ? »

Crac

Dumbledore leva les yeux pour voir des fissures apparaître sur la vitre. En regardant Naruko, il a failli sursauter en voyants son regard remplir de rage et de haine.

_« Je n'ai pas de père ! » _Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il a fallu un moment à Dumbledore de se remettre de son choc et de regarder avec tristesse et inquiétude un si jeune enfant avec en tant de mépris pour quelqu'un, surtout pour un parent. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que son père était responsable où en parti de sa situation et l'avait abandonné à son triste sort.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? » Demanda-t-il, voulant changer de sujet et revenir aux principales.

« Nous somme en mi-Juillet et j'ai 11 ans. Je suppose donc que je suis sélectionnée pour rentrer à l'école de Poudlard. » Dit-elle revenant à son ton neutre, bien que Dumbledore puisse détecter une suspicion d'espoir dans sa voix.

Le vieux sorcier lui sourit. « C'est bien ça mon enfant. Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu es inscrite à l'école Poudlard. »

« Je vois… » Dit-elle en essayant de caché sa joie, mais cela échoua avec son sourire sur son visage.

« Cependant, tu dois comprendre qu'utiliser la magie pour faire du mal à tes camarades et voler leur bien est quelque chose de mal. » Dit-il en lui montrant une boite qui contient les objets des autres enfants qu'elle a pris grâce à la magie ou ses talents de voleuse.

Si Naruko était surprise, elle ne le montrait pas. « Ce ne sont pas mes camarades, ils me détestent à cause de mes origines étrangères. De plus, est-ce-que voler des voleurs est vraiment un crime ? » Interroge-t-elle.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas. La violence n'est pas tolérée. A Poudlard on t'apprendra non seulement à servir de la magie, mais à la contrôler. Tu comprends Naruko ? » La jeune sorcière reste silencieuse pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer.

« Excellent, je ferai venir un professeur dans quelques jours pour t'aider dans tes achats » Dit Dumbledore en se retournant pour partir jusqu'à ce que Naruko dise quelque chose.

« Puis-je faire mes courses toute seul ? » Elle ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un, car cela montrait de la faiblesse et elle ne l'était pas.

Cela surprit Dumbledore, car aucun élève n'avait jamais fait une-t-elle demande. « Je pense que c'est faisable. J'imagine que tu sais comment rentrer au Chemin de Traverse. » Naruko hocha la tête. Dumbledore écrire les instructions sur un papier avant de le donner à la jeune fille.

« Alors, je te dis au revoir Naruko, j'ai hâte de voir à Poudlard. » Dumbledore dit, avant de prendre congé de la chambre de la future étudiante.

« Vous aussi professeur. » Dit Naruko en regardant le vieux sorcier quitter sa chambre.

**Prologue : Fin**

* * *

**Comme vous l'avez compris, il s'agit d'une histoire où Naruko remplace Tom Elvis Jedusor/Voldemort. Contrairement à ce dernier, Naruko connait ses origines et à déjà un bon contrôle de sa magie sans baguette. Un autre changement majeur c'est qu'a l'inverse de Voldemort qui n'a jamais connu l'amour, Naruko le connaissait avant de le perdre et de le remplacer par la haine, ce qui la rend plus dangereuse. Ensuite, il y aura des modifications d'histoire avant et après le premier tome d'Harry Potter. Enfin, comme le titre le dit {Voldevie} est à la fois similaire et opposé à celui de Voldemort. Naruko sera sombre rusée et manipulatrice, cependant elle ne sera pas raciste ou insensible et surtout n'aura pas peur de la mort (bien qu'elle puisse utiliser les horcruxes pour une n'autre raison).**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Quelqu'un de spécial

**Je ne possède aucun personnage dans « Naruto » et « Harry Potter ».**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque «**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Sortilège

§ Fourchelang §

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quelqu'un de spécial**

**~ 31 Juillet / Chemin de Traverse ~**

* Voyons voir, j'ai mes livres, mon uniforme, mon chaudron, ma boîte de fioles, mon télescope et mes balances. Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin d'une baguette magique et d'un animal domestique si j'en veux un. * Pensa Naruko en regardant sa liste.

Actuellement, Naruko se trouvait dans la rue commerçante des sorciers. Quand les autres enfants de l'orphelinat avaient appris qu'elle allait dans une école privée, ils étaient choqués et en colère, estiment qu'ils méritaient plus, qu'une métisse étrangère. Le fait que l'école pays son matériel pendant les sept années, n'atténuez-en rien leurs colères. Naruko ne faisait pas attention et quand elle devait partir pour chercher ses fournitures, elle est allée seule, depuis qu'aucun adulte ne voulait l'accompagner, ce qui arrangeait Naruko.

Heureusement, elle était déjà venue ici, quand elle était plus jeune et n'avait aucun mal à trouver le lieu. Une fois passé le Chaudron Baveur, elle s'est dirigé la banque Gringotts, pour prendre l'argent pour ses études, elle est allée à la boutique Diagon Alley pour acheter tout le matériel, plus une malle pour pouvoir transporter toutes ses fournitures. Elle est ensuite allée à Flourish et Blotts, pour acheter les livres obligatoires ainsi que des ouvrages supplémentaires sur les sortilèges, les maléfices, les Jinx, la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne lui rester plus qu'à acheter une baguette et un animal.

En regardant entour d'elle, pour trouver l'une des deux boutiques, elle remarque quelque chose qui attire son attention. Ce n'était son apparence vieille et délabrer, qui l'attire, mais le nom à au-dessus de l'entrée.

* Barjow et Beurk ? * Pensa Naruko avant de plisser les yeux de rage.

Instinctivement, elle sert un objet sous ses vêtements. Un objet qu'elle tenait plus au monde, qui appartenait à sa mère.

Le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

Quelque temps après avoir tout perdu et vivant dans la misère. Sa mère lui avait demandé de vendre le médaillon de son ancêtre, à une boutique dans le Chemin de Traverse, depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer. Naruko avait tenté de le vendre dans plusieurs boutiques, mais à chaque fois ils refusaient, soit parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas qu'une pauvre fille pouvait posséder le véritable médaillon de Salazar où ne voulait pas d'un objet appartenant à un sorcier noir.

Quand elle allait à la boutique Barjow et Beurk et a montré le médaillon aux deux propriétaires, ils lui avaient proposés de l'acheter pour seulement dix galions. Naruko pouvait n'avoir que 6 ans à l'époque, elle savait que le médaillon valait beaucoup plus que cette petite somme et avait demandé beaucoup plus. Les deux propriétaires lui avaient rigolé dessus et de lui dire qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux affaires avant de la jeter dehors.

Naruko c'était promis de les faire payer un jour, jusqu'à qu'ils n'aient plus rien.

Alors que Naruko n'était pas une fanatique de la pureté du sang et se ficher de sa ligner, c'était le seul objet que lui rester de sa mère et refuser de se séparer depuis sa mort.

Beaucoup d'enfant de l'orphelina avaient tenté de la voler, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils finissaient toujours par tomber malades ou attaqués par des insectes. Personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi... sauf Naruko.

Secouant la tête, elle décide de continuer ses achats et arrive à la boutique {Ollivander : Fabricants de baguettes magiques}. Une fois rentrer, elle vit des centaines d'étagères dans chaque coin de la pièce.

* Ce type doit être obsédé par les baguettes ? * Pensa Naruto avant d'entendre un bruit derrière le comptoir et de voir un homme dans la trentaine surgir, sortir par derrière.

« Oh, une nouvelle cliente. J'en reçois pas mal depuis quelques temps. Vous devez être une nouvelle élève à l'école de Poudlard et vous désirez une baguette, mademoiselle... » Demanda Garrick Ollivander d'un ton jovial et curieux.

« Gaunt, Naruko Gaunt et oui, je suis ici pour prendre une baguette. » Dit Naruko.

Quand Ollivander entendît le nom de famille, ses yeux écarquillés avant de se rapprocher de Naruko et de l'examinait attentivement.

« Gaunt tu dis… » Dit-il, en regardant ses traits. Naruko était un peu tendu, n'aimant pas que des gens se rapproche d'elle et elle était sur le point de demander au vendeur de s'éloigner, quand celui-ci hocha la tête avant de continuer.

« Oui, je me rappelle le jour où votre mère est venue me voir pour demander une baguette, il y a plus de 10 ans. Longueur 19 cm, une souplesse fragile, un bois Noyer et un cœur Crin de Kelpy. » Déclaré Ollivander en s'éloignant de Naruko. « J'avais aussi eu affaire à votre oncle et à votre grand-père, il y a quelques années plus tôt. Contrairement à votre mère, ils étaient malpolis et grossiers, surtout quand je leur et donné leurs baguettes. » Ajouta-t-il.

« J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas bien fini ? » Répondit la jeune fille. Sa mère lui avait parlé quelque fois de son oncle et son grand-père. Les deux hommes passés leur temps à parler de leurs lignes et insulter sa mère. Elle avait passé son temps à faire le ménage et la cuisine, mais au lieu de la remercier, les deux Gaunt se moquer d'elle et la traiter comme une cracmol, à cause de son manque de magie à l'époque.

Inutile de dire que Naruko ne les aimaient pas et ne voulait jamais les rencontrer, sauf si s'était pour les faire souffrir autant qu'ils avaient fait souffrir sa mère.

« Oui, ils m'avaient d'abord insulté pour ne pas choisir des baguettes dignes de leur rang et quand je leur ai demandé de payer, ils m'ont encore crié dessus avant de jeter les baguettes par terre et de les casser avec leurs pieds. Cela m'avait attristé de voir mes œuvres d'être traité de cette manière. » Dit-il d'un ton amer avant d'ajouter. « J'avais entendu plus tard qu'ils avaient volés des baguettes à d'autres sorciers avant d'être arrêté et envoyés à Azkaban. »

« Maintenant jeune fille, quel est ton bras dominant ? » Demanda Ollivander revenant à son ton jovial et en tirant un long ruban à mesurer.

« Hmm, je suis droitière. » Dit Naruko en levant le bras droit. Ollivander acquiesça la tête avant de prendre des mesures, à commencer par sa main, suivit de son bras, son épaule et même sa tête. Naruko était confus, mais ne sachant rien sur la création de baguette, elle décide de ne rien dire.

« Très bien ! Voyons ce que nous pouvons trouver pour vous Mlle Gaunt. » Dit Ollivander en regarder dans différents tiroirs et de prendre une boîte avant de sortir une baguette, qui était plutôt simple et classique.

« Essayant quelque chose d'assez proche de votre mère. Longueur 20 cm, souple, Châtaignier et Crin de Kelpy. » Dit-il en lui tendant la baguette avec les deux mains, comme s'il tenait un trésor précieux.

Naruko attrape doucement la poignée, mais à la seconde où elle prend la baguette, celle-ci commence à trembler avant de...

BOUM !

La baguette explose dans une fumée blanche, ne laissant que des cendres en bois. Heureusement, la main de Naruko n'avait pas d'égratignure.

« Surprenant ! De tout évidence cette baguette n'était pas fait pour vous. » Murmura Ollivander en regardant la fumée d'un regard curieux. « Je pense qu'il vous faut quelque chose de plus solide. »

« Essayait celle-ci. 23 cm, rigide, Acacia et Cheveu de Vélane. » Dit-il en sortant une nouvelle boite après avoir fouillé dans les tiroirs.

Naruko regarde un moment la baguette avant de le prendre doucement, après quelques instants, elle aller parler quand soudain.

Crac !

Crac !

Le bois commencer à se fissurer alors qu'une lumière blanche s'échappe. Heureusement, Ollivander réussi à prendre la baguette avant qu'elle n'explose.

« Non plus, mais nous nous rapprochant. Essayant quelque chose de plus puissant. » Dit-il avant de lui tendre une baguette plus longue, plus sombre, d'un aspect sinistre et une poignée en forme de serpent.

« 29,5 cm, bois de Sureau et noyau d'une Corne de Basilic ! » Naruko prend la baguette et à son soulagement elle ne tremble pas ou n'explose.

« Hm... Peut-être esse la bonne ? Essayait quelques mouvements, Mlle Gaunt. » Naruko hocha la tête avant de faire un mouvement du bras, mais aussitôt, plusieurs tiroirs explosent.

Boum !

Boum !

Boum !

« Hmm, c'est proche, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Encore une fois. »

**~ Deux heures plus tard ~**

Naruko lâcha un bâillement en s'appuyant sur le comptoir, tandis qu'Ollivander regardait autour de lui avec incrédulité. La plupart des baguettes en failli exploser aux contacts de la jeune fille, si Ollivander ne les avait pas pris à temps. Certains se fissurer et d'autres avaient déclenchés des sorts pas accident.

« Par Merlin ! Je dois dire Mlle Gaunt que vous êtes la première cliente à me donner autant de difficultés. D'habitude il faut deux ou trois essais pour trouver la bonne baguette, mais c'est la première fois que j'essaye autant et que cela ne marche pas ! » Dit le vendeur de baguette de surprise.

« Vous en avait sûrement d'autres, non ? » Demanda Naruko en plissant les yeux. N'aimant pas comment les choses aller.

Ollivander réfléchit un moment avant de clignoter les yeux et de rentrer dans sa réserve. Après quelques minutes, il revient avec une boîte blanche.

« C'est ma dernière baguette et l'un de mes plus grandes œuvres. 33,75 cm, If et Plume de phénix ! » Dit-il en ouvrant la boîte, montrant une baguette blanche avec des petits trous à l'arrière, un manche en os qui est incurvée au bout, ressemblant à la tête d'un aigle.

Une fois encore, Naruko prend la baguette, mais au lieu de trembler, elle sentit un léger vent émerger de la baguette et l'entourer. Elle pouvait sentir une grande puissance la submerger et avait l'impression que tout était possible maintenant.

« Eh bien Mlle Gaunt, il semble que cette baguette et fait pour... »

Ollivander fut coupé dans son dialogue, quand le vent commencé à devenir plus forte, jusqu'à devenir incontrôlable et balaye chaque baguette, chaque tiroir et chaque meuble dans la boutique.

Après quelques minutes, Naruko fini par lâcher la baguette, ce qui arrête aussitôt la petite tornade dans le magasin.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Aucune des baguettes ne convient ? » Dit Ollivander avec stupéfaction, ignorant le saccage dans sa boutique. « Cela fait des années que je fabrique et vend des baguettes. J'ai eu certain client qui m'avait donné des difficultés, mais je leur ai toujours trouvé une baguette idéale. Cependant, vous êtes la première personne à qui je n'ai pas trouvé une seule baguette approprier. »

« Donc je vais devoirs aller à Poudlard sans baguette ! Autant rendre ce que j'ai acheté ! » Répondit Naruko de colère. Elle savait bien que si elle n'avait pas de baguette, elle ne pourra pas aller à l'école, au mieux, elle ne pourra pas aller dans plusieurs cours où elle aura besoin d'une baguette.

« Non, non, Mlle Gaunt. Je dis juste que vous êtes une cliente spéciale et qu'il vous faut une baguette tout aussi spéciale. Chaque fois que vous tenait une baguette, le bois se brise et le noyau se disperse. Cela indique que votre magie est très puissance et particulière. Seule la troisième et la dernière baguette avaient résistés, mais elles ne pouvaient pas maintenir votre puissance. Je me demande si… » Le vendeur s'arrête soudain dans son explication avant de ses yeux s'ouvre d'émerveillement et d'avoir un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Naruko confuse et méfiante. N'aimant pas le regard du vendeur.

« Je pense avoir trouvé la solution ! Revenez ici dans une heure Mlle Gaunt ! » Dit-il avant de se précipiter au fond de la boutique.

* Ce type est vraiment bizarre... * Pensa Naruko avant d'hausses les épaules et de sortir de la boutique pour aller voir dans un magasin d'animaux. Elle était toujours inquiète de ne pas avoir de baguette, mais savait que s'inquiéter ne mènera à rien.

Après une dizaine de minute de marche, elle finit par trouver une boutique d'animaux appelé {Ménagerie Magique}. En rentrant dans la boutique, elle remarque que l'intérieur n'était pas très grand et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cages avec des animaux. Il y avait une forte odeur et les créatures dans les cages ne cessaient de piailler, couiner, caqueter et siffler.

« Tout d'abord un obsédé des baguettes et maintenant une des animaux. » Murmura Naruko avant de regarder chaque animal. * Peut-être un hibou, mais je voudrais éviter de prendre quelque chose de trop ordinaire. Un chat ou un serpent serait idéal. Un _crapaud_... sûrement pas ! * Pensa-t-elle en regarde avec haine divers batraciens dans une cage de vers.

Elle n'avait rien contre les crapauds eux-mêmes, mais la pensée de ces créatures lui ramenait immédiatement à l'image de son _père_. Quand ils étaient encore ensembles, il lui avait dit qu'il lui acheter un crapaud pour sa première année à l'école. Il lui avait souvent dit que les crapauds étaient les animaux les plus fidèles, les plus combatifs et les plus vaillantes. Comme n'importe quelle enfant, Naruko avait crue en parole de son _père_. Mais maintenant, elle ne voyait que comme des animaux dégoûtants, sales et insignifiants.

Elle préférait ne pas avoir d'animaux.

Détournant le regard, Naruko remarqua un corbeau dans une cage. Celui est deux fois plus grand qu'un corbeau ordinaire avec une apparence plus sauvage. Il a des yeux rouge sang, qui donne l'impression qu'il aller vous sauter dessus pour vous tuer. Ses pattes sont similaires à c'elles d'un aigle, mais sombres. Son bec est plus long et légèrement courbé vers le bas. Certaines barres dans la cage sont déchiquetées et le perchoir d'acier où il est accroché à des trace de griffe, donnant une bonne idée de la puissance de l'animal et de sa férocité.

Le corbeau observe attentivement Naruko avec méfiance avant de lever les ailes et baisse la tête légèrement vers le bas. Naruko était au début confus avant de réaliser que c'était peut-être sa façon pour lui de s'incliner devant elle.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Demanda Naruko alors que le grand corbeau hocha la tête en lâchant un crie, qui ressemblait à un mélange d'un corbeau et d'un guépard.

Naruko attrape la cage, prenant aussi des sacs de nourriture pour oiseaux et de viande séchée, avant de tout mettre sur le comptoir de la caissière, qui était surpris et inquiète de voir le corbeau.

« Bonté divine, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir quelqu'un le prendre ! » Dit la caissière stupéfiée.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Questionna Naruko en levant un sourcil.

« Il s'agit d'un Reafan, une espèce de corbeau extrêmes rare et féroce. Ils sont à la fois rapides, puissant et silencieux malgré leurs tailles. Très utiles pour envoyer des messages en toute sécurité et certain l'utilise même pour les combats, mais ils sont très difficiles à dresser, sauf par ceux à qui ils reconnaissent la valeur, comme la Fée Morgane qui on avait un. » Dit la veuille femme.

« Normalement, je ne devrais pas vous autoriser à le prendre, car les Reafans sont de catégorie 3 pour les dressages et il faut être un sorcier avec une certaine expérience en la magie, mais vu qu'il ne devient pas agressif à votre présence, s'imagine qu'il vous reconnait comme sa maîtresse. » Naruko hocha la tête avec une expression neutre, bien qu'à l'intérieur elle était confuse. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un, même un animal, le voyait comme son supérieur. D'habitude les gens la traiter comme de la saleté ou une étrangère. Mais de voire cet animal à la fois puissant et menaçant le considérait comme propriétaire, augmenter sa fierté. D'autant plus qu'un Reafan était clairement mieux qu'un crapaud ou d'autres animaux.

« S'avez-vous comment vous allez l'appeler ? » Demanda la vendeuse, après avoir vendu les achats.

Naruko réfléchit un moment avant de se rappeler d'un corbeau qui accompagnés un dieu dans la mythologie nordique.

« Je vais l'appeler Munin. » Elle regarde son nouvel animal domestique qui hocha la tête pour le nom.

Sur ce, Naruko quitte la boutique avec Munin et retourne à Ollivander, dans celui-ci l'attendait avec son expression joviale.

« Ah Mlle Gaunt ! Vous arrives pile à temps. » Dit-il avant de remarquer le corbeau dans la cage. « Je vois que vous avez eu un Reafan. Vous ne cessez d'être de plus en plus surprenante. »

« Vous avez trouvé une baguette qui me convient M. Ollivander ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Tout à fait, mais pour dire plus clairement, je n'ai pas trouvé, mais fabriqué ! 34 cm, if, sureau, noyau de Détraqueur ! » Dit-il en lui montrant une baguette différente des autres. Celle-ci était aussi sombre que la nuit, le manche est en argent, le bout avait trois têtes de chaque côté, une aigle qui ressemble à celle de la précédente baguette, un serpent et un crâne.

Naruko la regarde un moment la baguette avant de la prendre, en espérant silencieusement que cette fois ça marcherait. Instantanément, elle sentit un immense pouvoir l'envahir, tandis que tous les objets dans le magasin commençaient à flotter.

« Merveilleux ! Nous avons finalement trouvé une baguette qui vous convient ! » Exclama joyeusement le Ollivander.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que ça marche ? » Demanda curieusement Naruko.

« Ravis que vous ayez posé la question. J'ai commencé par mélanger le bois if et sureau. Je dois dire Mlle Gaunt que c'est la première fois que je tentais cette expérience et je n'étais pas sûr d'y arriver, mais je suis fière du résultat. Le cœur cependant était plus particulier, je ne pouvais pas mélanger la Corne de Basilic et la Plume de phénix, car la magie serait devenue instable et dangereuse. Alors j'ai dû prendre le Souffle d'un Détraqueur. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Détraqueur ? »

« Une des créatures les plus malveillantes qui peuplent notre monde. Ils se nourrissent des souvenirs les plus heureux d'une personne. Avec les émotions qui en découlent. Si on reste trop longtemps avec un Détraqueur, il risque d'aspirer votre âme, ne laissant qu'une enveloppe vide. » Répondit gravement Ollivander, tandis que Naruko ravala d'horreur à l'idée que de telles créatures existent.

« Et... comment vous avez eu le souffle de ces choses ? » Demanda Naruko en cachant sa peur.

« Il a été pris par un lointain ancêtre, à l'époque où les Détraqueurs venaient juste d'être utilisés comme gardes à Azkaban. J'ignore pourquoi il l'a pris, mais personne avant aujourd'hui n'avait osé le mettre dans une baguette, car seul quelque personne pourrait la manier et si quelqu'un n'était pas capable, elle subira le même sort que si elle était confrontée un Détraqueur réel. » Expliqua Ollivander d'un ton grave. Cela a surpris Naruko qui regarde la baguette attentivement.

« J'ai toujours pensé que personne ne pourrait l'utiliser... mais vous êtes arrivés. La baguette vous a choisi ! Je pense que vous êtes destiné à de grandes choses ! Que ce soit pour le bien ou terrible ! Vous marquerez le monde ! » Dit Ollivander d'un ton à la fois grave et sérieux.

Naruko ne savait pas quoi dire. D'une part elle pensait que le vendeur était fou, mais d'autres part, depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait l'impression d'être exceptionnelle, même parmi les sorciers et sorcières. Cela pourrait être de l'arrogance ou une idée enfantine, mais le fait qu'un Reafan l'a reconnu comme sa maîtresse et qu'elle est l'unique détentrice d'un souffle de détraqueur, lui disait qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Vu que le vendeur fut poli avec elle, Naruko décide de faire pareil. « Je vous remercie. Je vous dois combien ? » Ollivander secoua la tête.

« Gardez-le, je vous l'offre gratuitement. Grâce à vous, j'ai découvert une nouvelle façon de faire des baguettes. J'espère que je rencontrer d'autre client comme vous ! Je n'avais plus ressenti se sentiment depuis la première baguette que j'ai créé. Peut-être que si vous avez des enfants, ils seront tout aussi spécieux que vous ! » Dit-il Ollivander joyeusement, surprenant Naruko avant de sourire et d'acquiescer de la tête

Cependant, avant de partir, Naruko avait acheté un étui de baguette et l'a attaché à son bras gauche pour faciliter l'accès à sa baguette. Ollivander la salua avant de regarder son magasin en ruine et de soupirer de résignation.

**~ Avec Naruko ~**

* Ok, j'ai toutes les fournitures avec un magnifique corbeau et une baguette unique. * Pensa Naruko avant de lâcher un grognement.

Maintenant qu'elle avait fait tous ses achats, elle devait retourner à l'orphelinat. Le fait de revenir dans le monde des sorciers la rendait nostalgique et heureuse. Pendant 5 ans, elle devait vivre dans le monde des moldus, souvent victime d'attaque, d'insulte et de mépris. Elle détestait cette vie et voulait rester dans le lieu de sa naissance. Pouvoir utiliser sa magie librement, voir des créatures extraordinaires, avoir une vraie maison, goûter à différentes nourritures et avoir des objets uniques.

Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'orphelinat, pourtant elle n'avait pas les moyens de vivre ici. Elle ne pouvait pas demander un transfert à un autre orphelinat dans le monde magique, à cause des lois du Ministre, qui voulait le moins de relations possibles avec les moldus.

En regardant son animal, une idée sombre lui vient à l'esprit.

« Peut-être que je devrais te présenter aux autres enfants ? Que penses-tu Munin ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Le Reafan lâcha un crie en accord.

« Groah ! »

**Chapitre 1 : Fin**

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
